Breaking In (FOX Episode List)
Breaking In is an American television series that premiered on FOX (GoAnimate in Real Life) on April 6, 2011. Christian Slater, Odette Annable, and Bret Harrison star in the half-hour comedy about a team of twentysomething geniuses who work at a high tech security firm and are assigned to break into computer security systems. Production Companies *Adam F. Goldberg Productions *Happy Madison Productions *Sony Pictures Television Distributors *Sony Pictures Television *Sony Pictures Television Distribution Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p/1080p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Season 1 (2011) #Pilot - April 6, 2011 Teleplay by: Adam F. Goldberg and Seth Gordon, Story by: Adam F. Goldberg, Directed by: Seth Gordon (Production Code: BIN-101) #'Tis Better to Have Loved and Flossed - April 13, 2011 Written by: Adam F. Goldberg, Directed by: Seth Gordon (Production Code: BIN-102) #Need for Speed - April 20, 2011 Written by: Chris Bishop, Directed by: Fred Savage (Production Code: BIN-105) #White on White on White - April 27, 2011 Written by: Casey Johnson and David Winsor, Directed by: Fred Savage (Production Code: BIN-104) #Take the Movie and Run - May 4, 2011 Written by: Adam F. Goldberg, Directed by: Matt Shakman (Production Code: BIN-103) #Breaking Out - May 11, 2011 Written by: Ben Wexler, Directed by: Phil Traill (Production Code: BIN-106) #21.0 Jump Street - May 18, 2011 Written by: Adam F. Goldberg, Directed by: Seth Gordon (Production Code: BIN-107) Season 2 (2012) #The Contra Club - March 6, 2012 Written by: Adam F. Goldberg, Directed by: Seth Gordon (Production Code: BIN-201) #Cash of the Titans - March 13, 2012 Written by: Chris Bishop and Adam F. Goldberg, Directed by: Robert Duncan McNeill (Production Code: BIN-202) #Who's the Boss? - March 20, 2012 Written by: Chris Bishop, Directed by: Seth Gordon (Production Code: BIN-203) #The Blind Sided - March 27, 2012 Written by: Marc Abrams and Michael Benson, Directed by: Troy Miller (Production Code: BIN-204) #Game of Jones - April 3, 2012 Written by: Mark Stegemann, Directed by: Timothy Busfield (Production Code: BIN-205) #Cyrano de Nerdgerac - April 10, 2012 Written by: Matt Dearborn, Directed by: Alex Hardcastle (Production Code: BIN-206) #Double Dragon - April 17, 2012 Written by: Marc Abrams and Michael Benson, Directed by: Eyal Gordin (Production Code: BIN-207) #The Legend of Hurley's Gold - April 24, 2012 Written by: Amy Mass and Robin Shorr, Directed by: Roger Kumble (Production Code: BIN-208) #Chasing Amy and Molly - May 1, 2012 Written by: Lance Krall and Hans Rodionoff, Directed by: Dean Holland (Production Code: BIN-209) #Heathers - May 8, 2012 Written by: Lacey Marisa Friedman and Aaron Kaczander, Directed by: Rebecca Asher (Production Code: BIN-210) #The Hungover - May 15, 2012 Written by: Tim Doyle, Directed by: Steve Pink (Production Code: BIN-211) #The Nat'ral - May 22, 2012 Written by: Chris Bishop and Mark Stegemann, Directed by: Tyler Spindel (Production Code: BIN-212) #Episode XIII - May 22, 2012 Written by: Adam F. Goldberg, Directed by: Christian Slater (Production Code: BIN-213) Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on FOX